


Starcrossed Lovers

by Seasound (Shinska)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blow Jobs, Druids, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Forest Rangers, Guardians - Freeform, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public sticky sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinska/pseuds/Seasound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can two mechs from two different worlds ever find their destiny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderSideswipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderSideswipe/gifts).



“SCRAP!” Came the curse. A black and white mech with stubby sensor horns and a visor was caught in a trap. He tried to wiggle his way out but the net seemed to grow tighter and tighter around him. All around him the forest seemed to be tense, as if waiting for something to happen. A loud _SNAP_ gained the caught mech’s attention.

“Hello?!” He called out, starting to become a little freaked out.

Suddenly, a graceful black and white Praxian stepped into the clearing where the caught mech was currently hanging. Another curse escaped the first mech.

“Look. I didn’t mean to intrude on your little paradise here but could you possibly get me out of here?”

For a moment the Praxian did not respond, his wings flicking a little as if thinking. Finally, he stepped forward and cut the caught mech down.

“OOF! Hey! A little gentler next time why don’t ya!”

“I apologize. You should have been clearer.” He paused, “Why did you kill that chronobuck?”

“Eh? Mech you seriously don’t know that you have poachers? Followed him in here in hopes of arresting him for theft of royal property.”

He shook the netting loose before getting to his feet and looking around. “Look it was nice of you to help me but I should leave.”

“May I at least know your name first? After all I did just rescue you.”

“Ehhhh… Jazz. My name’s Jazz.”

“Jazz… I am Brother Prowl. I work with the Forestal Druids.”

A third curse came from Jazz’s mouth. “Frag. Mech I’m sorry. I honestly did not know you claimed this area. I wa--”

“Our Order does not “claim” anything. We keep the balance between nature and mecha. One loss of life affects the entire ecosystem. My kind will have to use what is left of the buck to ensure that it does not go to waste.”

“Make some weapons. I know you guys aren’t big on fighting but at least have some weapons handy in case something bad happens. Better to have weapons to defend yourself than to die helpless.”

Brother Prowl pondered this before responding. “I will speak with Father Epitome about this. This idea might just save us one day.”

Prowl then bowed. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Jazz. Please stay safe.”

Jazz watched as the black and white Praxian disappeared back into the forest.

“Well frag me sideways into next vorn. I didn’t even get the mech’s comm. channel.” A revving whine before Jazz decided to continue his search for the poacher or poachers. Where there was one, there was usually more.

All the rest of that day and that night, Jazz could not get Brother Prowl out of his head. Soft blue optics blazed behind his visor. He was so focused on what was in front of him that he forgot to check behind him. Jazz felt something sharp pressing against the back of his neck.

“On your feet!”

Jazz slowly got to his feet, hands raised in the air and spark hammering. He couldn’t believe he made the stupid mistake of not paying attention. It was survival 101 for Pits’ sake! He was shoved forward to a gang of mecha ahead.

“Looky what I caught.”

“So this is the mech that’s been following us?”

“Indeed. Let’s show him what we poachers do to trespassers.”

Jazz suddenly felt the world tilt sideways. He reached up to touch his face and pulled it away to frown at the engeron covering his hand. Optics rolled up into his helm as darkness swam across his vision. He did not even know that the animals around him were becoming increasingly volatile. They were trying to defend a mech who had been trying to help them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Prowl again.

Jazz moaned as he came to. He struggled to sit up but a hand forced him back onto whatever it was that Jazz was lying on. Suddenly, the black and white yelped in pain and his optics flared open.

"My apologies. This helps clean the wound of infection even more so than your own medicine."

Sitting next to Jazz was Prowl. Behind him was an ancient mech who Jazz had the oddest feeling was Father Epitome. He let Prowl finish what he was doing, spark hammering. Every time he saw Prowl, Jazz felt this odd sensation. Was it really as others described? Was Prowl REALLY the one that Jazz was in love with? No, Jazz had forsaken love long ago and Prowl's Order did not follow that path. They all took the vow of chastity. To break it was to bring shame to their Order. After a few moments, Prowl was finished. He got to his feet and bowed, face completely straight.

"I must return to my duties. I hope your health is better, Jazz."

Once he was gone, the ancient mech stepped forward.

"As you might have already figured out, I am Father Epitome. I commend what you are trying to do but we can handle the poachers. As for your suggestions on weapons of defense... we have decided to honor your request. We will never fight for the sake of it but we will not just bow down and die. Once you are better, Brother Eran will take you back to the edge of the forest."

Jazz watched as Epitome turned away before stopping. "Oh and Jazz? Stay away from Brother Prowl. I do not need to lose my best disciple to your infectious ways."

Jazz wilted. So apparently his reaction around Prowl was not hidden as he had thought. He grabbed his visor and put it on his face, covering his emotional optics. The black and white mech couldn't help it. He was so madly in love with Prowl that he could not get the mech out of his mind. Prowl set off a lot of things in Jazz that Jazz wanted Prowl to break the oath so badly... however, Jazz was not cruel. He could fantasize so that would have to be enough.

Several days passed before Jazz was well enough to be released. He traveled through the forest and back to the city. He arrived before the Prime.

"Optimus. The poachers got away, but they hurt me and the Druid Order took care of me."

The Prime sighed and rubbed his optics. "I am tired of them killing and being wasteful of the animals. I prefer to use all of the chronobuck then to just leave it lying there. I swear to Primus that once they are caught I will NOT be lenient with them." With that said he leaned forward and looked at his head Hunter. "Tell me, Jazz, what news do you bring of the Order?"

"They took my advice on making weapons for defense. They won't actively join any fight unless their home is threatened but they see the logic in defending one's self if the situation arose."

The red and blue mech gave a sigh of relief. "That is good. While I wish they were not so... distant from us, I am glad that they will bend their rule enough to be able to live another day."

Jazz bowed and started to leave.

"Jazz. No matter what... always follow your spark."

The Hunter looked back at Optimus with a snort. "Can't. What I want I can't have."

It was then that Jazz's spark shattered beyond repair. "I'm in love with Brother Prowl, sir. I'm afraid if I continue going near the forest I will be compromised."

The Prime nodded. "Very well. As of today, your Hunter duties are here in the city or elsewhere on Cybertron. I will assign Kup to deal with the Druid Order."

With that Jazz was dismissed. He all but fled the throne room and to his quarters, slamming the door behind him. He collapsed on the berth and sobbed into the pillows. Why did he have to fall for a mech that would never be able to love him in return. Even IF Prowl felt any sort of feelings for Jazz, the black and white knew that the Druid would never act upon them.

The crying ended up putting Jazz to sleep, dreaming of what ifs and should bes. In his dream, Primus warned Jazz of a danger if he did not stray from his path. What path? Jazz was no longer going near the forest so there couldn't be a danger... could there? Jazz played it off as bad recharge and prepared to face his next shift... one he HATED with a passion.


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh! Recharge had been broken at best and non-existant at worse. Jazz dragged himself out of his berth when his alarm went off. This shift was a perimeter guard with Chromia. The femme liked to rub it in that she tended to be a better fighter than he. Jazz used tricks to win while she fought head on... and often won.

"What's the matter, sleepyhelm." Came the teasing lilt. "Bad dreams keep you awake?"

"Shut up, Mia." Jazz muttered, helm starting to ache. He just knew if he went to Ratchet his helmache would only get worse. He _hated_ the lack of recharge. Ratchet was always on about proper rest and fueling. When something was even one iota off, the medic pitched a fit.

The black and white mech began his shift with a venomous glare at everything as if they were the reason for his lack of recharge. Prowl had been on Jazz's mind all night. He would honor Father Epitome's wishes and stay away from the Order. No matter how hot one of their kind was, Jazz knew that he could not make one of the Order break their vows, and the vow of chastity was one of their most sacred ones. To break it was considered a dishonor.

WHACK! "Wake up!" Chromia snarled.

"Frag femme! I'm awake! Don't add to the helmache already there." Jazz muttered, rubbing his sore helm.

"Your helm is in the clouds. What's got your armor in a bunch?"

"Nothing." Jazz growled.

"Nothing my aft! You wouldn't be this out of it if it weren't for something that happened recently... and it had to be when you were in the forest yesterday. You were fine before that."

Jazz sighed. He hated it when his teammates had the ball bearings to not give up until they had their answers. "Fine." He growled out. "I met a hot bot in the forest."

"That's wonderful!"

"No. It's not." Jazz hissed, optics stinging with lubricant. "Because his name is Prowl and he's part of the Druid Order!"

Chromia stilled, optics wide. This was bad, oh so bad. Jazz swore he would NEVER fall for them due to their strict ways. "Jazz..."

"Don't! I already know I broke my vow! I fell for a mech and I can't even do anything about it. And the worst part?! ... My spark seemed to become a storm around him. Brother Prowl is my resonant mate! There IS no one else for me. You KNOW that!" Jazz whirled and fled, sobbing. He burst into his quarters and collapsed. Why did Primus make his resonant mate be one of the Order? One that was unattainable?

* * *

Elsewhere, another black and white mech seemed to be distracted in his duties. He scratched his chestplating once more before he heard a sigh. He flinched and looked at Father Epitome.

"Brother Prowl. Walk with me."

"Yes Father." Prowl murmured. He got to his feet and followed after the mech that had taken him in so long ago. The Order was all Prowl wanted but after seeing Jazz, things had been thrown into chaos.

Once they were alone, Father Epitome turned to his best, disciple. "What is the matter, Prowl?"

"I... my spark is acting funny, Father. It has been ever since I met Jazz. I-I do not know what it means." Prowl seemed to think it was something dangerous and to be feared and the look on Father Epitome's face made Prowl panic.

"I'm sick aren't I Father? Oh no, no, no! I don't want to be sick. I want to provide for the Order and be the be--"

"Prowl... you aren't sick. Not by a long shot, but this hasn't happened since before our Order was founded. The creator of the order, Mother Skystar, had created the Order after... after her mate had been killed in battle. She was tired of the fighting and fuelshed and so our Order was created to help others and to give mecha a place to go when they no longer wished to fight. Her mate and she had something called resonance between them. It means they were the most highly compatible pair in existence. There are a few others out there but it's a rare thing and our kind has written it off as myth with how rare it is."

"W-What does this mean?" Prowl whispered, a bit fearful.

"One of the symptoms of spark resonance is the stormy feeling in one's spark. Another is where you think of almost nothing but the mech or femme that your spark yearns for... and in this instance it seems that it's Jazz."

Prowl's world went sideways. No! He couldn't have a sparkmate! He just couldn't! He had his duties to the Order. There was no way he could betray them. He didn't even know Jazz!

"What do I do?" Prowl keened. "There must be a way to end this."

"Oh there is but you'll end up making Jazz commit suicide with the choice."

Prowl was afraid to ask but Father Epitome wasn't finished.

"The only way to escape spark resonance is to kill yourself. If you go down that path, Jazz will be committed to doing the same so his spark will be with yours. That's another sign of resonance. Once you find the one you are meant to be with you have no desire to live if the other dies."

Prowl collapsed, clutching himself. "I can't do this! I'm committed to this Order! I can't give into this resonance. What do I DO?!" He screamed at Father Epitome.

"I'll have to consult the ledgers. Until then you are confined to your quarters. I will send Sister Songbird to you with dinner. This isn't a punishment, even I don't dare go against Primus, but it's so you can stay safe until I find something. Maybe there was another case like yours mentioned and what to do. If this is the first time since the Order was created I'll have to come up with some fancy choices."

Prowl whimpered and let himself be led back to his rooms and sank down on his berth to sob. It wasn't fair. The Order was EVERYTHING to him! They had taken him in when he had no one and nowhere to go.

"Prowl... I'll make sure this ends well for everyone. I SWEAR this." Father Epitome murmured. Prowl was one of his best disciples and seeing the younger mech like this hurt him so much. It was the last thing Epitome had ever wanted for ANY of his Order.

* * *

 

Optimus headed to Jazz's room and knocked. He frowned when he didn't receive an answer. Carefully, the Prime opened the door to peer inside and found the window open and sheets hanging out. Jazz had escaped. Optimus was about to sound the alarm when he saw the datapad. He picked it up and flicked it on.

_Optimus,_

_I can't stay here. Even this close to the forest is making me hurt. I'm heading to Tyger Pax and working with them. It should be far enough away to try and calm the storm in my spark. Yes I said storm. I think that Druid is my spark resonant and to honor their Laws, I'm leaving so I don't do something that everyone will regret. I am so sorry about this but it's for the best._

_Always your servant,_

_Jazz_

The Prime closed his optics and slumped. This was bad. Jazz having a resonant amongst the Order? Primus had one twisted sense of humor... or was that Unicron? Either way, Jazz and the Druid would be agony for a long time until this was settled some way, somehow. If only there was some way to get this settled before bad things happened.

::Prime? Got a messenger here wishing to speak with you.::

::I'm on my way, Tracks.::

The Prime pulled the sheets up and closed the window before leaving and locking Jazz's quarters. He would deal with this later, he thought as he headed down to the main gate.

"May I help you?"

"My name is Sister Featherfall. Father Epitome wishes to speak with you at your earliest convenience. He wants you to bring the one called Jazz." The gray femme said softly.

"I regret to inform you that Jazz has left in order to ensure he does not do something that will make everyone regret something. He is respecting your Order's Laws."

"Oh dear. Father Epitome was hoping to get your help and Jazz's to find if there was another case similar to Prowl's. Brother Prowl is hurting because of this. We want this matter resolved, Prime, and we need Jazz."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll send word once I have either heard from Jazz or brought him back."

"You had better, Prime, or we shall be sorely miffed." Featherfall said softly, optics glittering with the promise before she turned and left to relay the message about to the Head of their Order.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long in updating. Here you go!

Jazz stared out the window of the small apartment he had procured for himself. It was really small, more of a studio really, and dingy. There were only two windows and both had bars over them. The place was furnished; a berth, a small table, a T.V., and a fully furnished kitchen. It was smaller than what Jazz was used to but it would be enough for him.

With a sigh, the mech turned away from the window where he had been staring out at the rain. Why had Primus made him the spark resonant of one of the Druid Order? It wasn’t FAIR! Not to Prowl. Jazz collapsed on the berth and rested his head on his hands and let his engine grumble softly angry.

The black and white mech had been living here for several days now and the stormy feeling had never gone away. In fact, the feeling was worse and it was making the former Spec Ops mech’s chest clench tightly in pain. He snarled angrily and stormed out of his apartment, heading outside to walk around. He needed to clear his head.

Having been cooped up since he had gotten here had taken its toll. It was time to explore his new home. He headed to the HQ of another part of Optimus’ army. Ultra Magnus was in charge of this quadrant. Sure, Jazz could get better quarters but he felt he deserved this. He wasn’t really a high ranked officer anyway. He might have been head of Optimus’ Spec Ops division but that wasn’t a very high rank.

“Hey! Ultra Magnus wants to see you.”

It was Hot Rod, Ultra Magnus’ lover and SIC. Jazz rolled his optics and followed Hot Rod. Hot Rod was full of himself and even his friends got tired of him. However, Jazz didn’t say a word, knowing that if he was being called in then it was an order.

“I honestly don’t see what Optimus ever saw in you. You’re a plain mech with ok features.” Hot Rod sneered the words.

Jazz’s engine revved angrily and a voice snapped in response. “Hot Rod!”

It was Arcee. She had her hands on her hips. “What has Ultra Magnus warned you?! If you continue on this path he WILL cut ties with you and you WILL be dishonorably discharged. Is that what you want?”

Hot Rod snorted. “He won’t do that. He won’t have anyone else to sleep with otherwise.”

“Oh really? Then what is Springer, myself, and Kup? Watch yourself Hot Rod. I CAN report you and eventually Ultra Magnus will tire of your STUPIDITY!”

Jazz snorted and received a fist to the face as a result. Arcee stomped off and reported Hot Rod’s behavior to their superior. When Hot Rod and Jazz entered Ultra Magnus’ office, Arcee was standing in a corner arms folded and glaring hotly at the red, yellow, and pink mech.

Ultra Magnus tapped his fingers against the desk. “Hot Rod I have had it with your constant badgering of others. I won’t remove you from my berth but I cannot accept an SIC with such atrocious behaviors. Kup is SIC and Springer is TIC. Get out!”

The mech fled, horrified. Once he was gone, Arcee was dismissed. Ultra Magnus continued drumming his fingers against his desk before he finally spoke.

“Optimus contacted me.”

“I am NOT going back.” Jazz snarled.

“It looks like you might have to, Jazz. The one you fell for is not fairing any better and the Order needs your help in finding out if there had ever been any other pair like you and Prowl. As it stands, Prowl might have to commit suicide. They want to find an alternative because they don’t want to lose EITHER of you. Prowl is important to his Order and you are important to Optimus.”

Jazz stood there, shocked. Prowl wasn’t fairing any better? And currently Prowl faced suicide? A whine escaped him and Ultra Magnus nodded.

“That’s what I thought. I know you don’t want to go back but I hear that you are somewhat friendly with the Order, having gotten them to at least learn to fight to defend themselves if need be. I wish you all the luck in the world, Jazz.”

* * *

 

The trip back to Iacon seemed to drag by ever so slowly. Jazz was tapping his foot impatiently against the transport floor. Ironhide snorted from the front.

“It ain’t like I can make this go any faster Jazz.”

A snarl just escaped Jazz in response. He wasn’t really in the mood to have banter with the weapons specialist. The Spec Ops mech just wanted to get back and see if there was any way to help Prowl. Since meeting the Druid, Jazz had thought of the other black and white as somewhat of a friend. So while the transport seemed to putter on, Jazz continued to tap his foot impatiently against the floor. He knew it was grating on Ironhide’s nerves but honestly? Jazz didn’t really care right now.

Finally, after what seemed like a millennia, the transport arrived before Optimus’ palace. Jazz hopped out without waiting for his transport buddy.

“Frag Jazz. One would think we told ya that Prowl was dying the way ya are acting.” Ironhide said, making a face.

“Prowl is like a friend to me. I don’t think he would ever admit it but… he was nice and helpful. I care about him enough to respect HIS customs. To hear that this is tearing him apart too? I can’t let it continue. He’s a DRUID for Primus’ sake! They don’t even DO love. I can’t just stand by and do nothing if there’s even a HINT of a chance of helping him.” Jazz seemed to whisper in response, fear gripping him.

The fact that Jazz cared about the Prowl’s Order meant a lot. Sister Featherfall perked up when she saw Jazz. A beam brightened her face.

“Thank you for returning Jazz.” Her voice seemed a little musical to Jazz. “As you know, Brother Prowl is currently experiencing the same symptoms as you. Father Epitome is searching frantically for at least ONE other case like yours. And he’s hoping for a POSITIVE outcome because if not… he might have to change our Laws so that two mechs don’t die needlessly. After all, our Order was created to AVOID death and killings. Your suggestion made sense in a way that it would keep us from dying needlessly. But to kill two mechs for being resonant?”

Jazz nodded frantically. “I get what you’re saying. It goes against everything you stand for and vowed to kill mechs who did nothing but be resonant to one another. And I know how much Prowler means to y’all. I left BECAUSE of that.”

“And that is much appreciated. But we do need your help. Prowl is currently praying to Primus in the chapel. Go there and spend time with him. It will ease his spark a little. Maybe Primus will grant one of you a vision that will give us the answer we need.”

She watched as Jazz fled to the Druids home, hoping to provide Prowl with SOME relief… even temporarily. Featherfall prayed that something good came because she did not want to see either mech fall to what they were born with. Love was something precious and to be treasured… and she wanted them to actually HAVE that love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first kiss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I go again with a long wait. I hope it's alright everyone!

Jazz stepped into the chapel, peering around hesitantly. He honestly didn’t know what he thought he would find. The black and white mech bit his lip and soon his blue optics landed on a form towards the front. It was another black and white and he seemed to be praying as his head was down, hands were held together in front of him, and his optics were closed.

Jazz didn’t know what to do so he quickly and quietly walked forward, trying to figure out what to do. With each step he took, the SpecOps mech’s spark beat faster and faster. He stopped a fair bit away, shuffling and trying to figure what to do.

“My spark knows you’re there. What do you want?”

Jazz winced when he heard the coldness in Prowl’s spark and a slight whimper escaped him. Finally, he sighed and rubbed his helm sheepishly.

“Prowl… I left because you’re a Druid. I didn’t… I…”

Why was this so difficult to say?! Tears stung Jazz’s optics and he seemed to wilt. Prowl didn’t like him anyway. Why did Primus saddle the Praxian Druid with someone he didn’t even like? It was even more unfair to the peaceful mech!

With a huff, Jazz whirled and started to try and run but a hand snapped forward and snaked around the upper part of his right arm. Jazz stopped but he didn’t look back. He was shaking badly. His spark was pounding hard now, seemingly whining and thrashing to leave his chestplating to try and get to its other half. Jazz forced himself to keep it closed.

However, the not any kind of erotic touch sent tingles down Jazz’s frame and straight to his panels. His spike and port burned and the faint sound of _drip, drip, dripping_ could be heard. Jazz felt his face flush with embarrassment.

What happened next was NOT what Jazz had in mind for this particular meeting.

He gasped as he was whirled and yanked forward to all but fall into Prowl’s chest and arms. Now Jazz’s breathing became uneven and ragged and he turned his hazy optics to Prowl’s face and found the Praxian had the same EXACT look as him.

Swallowing thickly, the black and white Autobot realized how close their lips were and he half-heartedly struggled in Prowl’s arms. That made the Druid tighten his arms around Jazz, stopping the SpecOps’ mech’s attempts at moving. Jazz stilled and he swallowed again, staring into Prowl’s face.

“W-Wha…” Jazz croaked, voice raspy and rough.

He squeaked, optics widening when Prowl’s head surged forward and claimed Jazz’s lips in a searing kiss. Optics rolled up into the back of Jazz’s helm and he became dead weight in Prowl’s arms. It seemed Prowl was a VERY good kisser.

After Jazz passed out, Prowl carried the smaller mech up to the cushy altar and laid him on it before kneeling by the large placement and waited for Jazz to wake.


End file.
